


Allegiances Divided

by madridistagoblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, First Order Poe Dameron, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Last Night Together, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madridistagoblue/pseuds/madridistagoblue
Summary: TIE Commander Poe Dameron has always believed in the First Order. But when he learns of the destructive capabilities of Starkiller Base, he can no longer support the regime in good conscience. On the eve before he defects to the Resistance, he spends one last night with the man he loves: the architect of Starkiller, General Hux.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	Allegiances Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gingerpilot Week 2020  
> Day 6: Alternate Universe

It was the last time Armitage would look at him like this.

Poe reached up and cupped Armitage’s cheek in his right hand to keep that gaze focused on him. On the bridge, these same green eyes were as cold and firm as carbonite. But here, in the solitude of the General’s quarters, they were gentle, moving freely and taking in every inch of Poe’s body with solemn awe.

It hurt to know that he would never see Armitage smile like this again. He often wore a satisfied smirk. But not this wide, open smile that showed his teeth and exposed the side of Armitage that loved to laugh at Poe’s impertinent jokes about the Supreme Leader and ruthless impersonations of Kylo Ren. Armitage’s hardened expression was a part of his uniform. And the moment that Poe would push him against the wall, the desk, or the bed, and undo the shiny buckle of his waistbelt, that contented smile would click open.

It was this tender expression on Armitage’s face that allowed Poe to pretend that within the sanctity of these air-locked doors, only the two of them existed. The ensigns of their ranks were cast on the floor, their naked bodies bearing no witness to their allegiances except to one another. He dropped his hand and tightened his legs around Armitage’s shoulders so Armitage could enter him, trying to memorize how it felt to have no separation between him and the man he loved.

But each thrust of Armitage’s body was a second closer to the climax, not only of their intercourse, but their lives together. For as much as Poe wanted to pretend that their hearts were as conjoined as their limbs in this moment, he knew his soul was already halfway off this Star Destroyer.

Poe could feel the cool metal of his mother’s wedding band pressed between his chest and his knees. It was his mother who had inspired him to become a TIE pilot. A survivor of the battle of Yavin, she was considered one of the best fliers the Empire had to offer. She’d defied her superiors to give Poe his first lesson at six years old. Poe had always wanted to fight for the virtues she and his father stood for: bringing hope to the galaxy through stability and order. He wondered what she would think if she knew he was about to defect from the First Order and join the Resistance? He wanted to think that somewhere out there, in the Force, she knew, and was proud of him for following his own heart.   
  
“Slower,” Poe asked, breathlessly. He enjoyed going hard with Armitage, but he didn’t want this to end so soon, even as his legs ached slightly in their raised position. His body was beginning to succumb to the pleasure, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Armitage…” he breathed heavily. He was grasping at straws.

Poe had tried to justify the latest developments of the war to himself. He’d grown up knowing that the Death Stars were a blight on the history of the Empire, but still believing they had been necessary. Without strength, there was no order. That is where the Republic had failed its citizens. The weak, partisan Senate produced all the theatrics of a holodrama, while signing legislation with about as much impact as a lost gungan on a battlefield. The galaxy needed stronger leadership; but it couldn’t be maintained without the weaponry to safeguard it against those who would destroy it. Starkiller Base should have been no different. It was modeled on the Death Star, after all. But the thought that it could destroy an entire Star System -- the number of innocent lives that would be lost, in the name of deterrence? Poe knew it wasn’t right. No matter how much he wanted to see it otherwise.

For a brief moment, Poe’s moral dilemma was lost. That fantasy where nothing in the world existed but him and Armitage became reality as his mind emptied and he came. He gripped at the bedsheets as reality fell back into focus. Armitage hadn’t reached orgasm yet. Realizing this, Poe reached up his hands to caress Armitage’s shoulder blades and whispered: “Armitage, let me.”

Armitage pulled out and Poe uncurled his body, taking a moment to once again relish in the tenderness of Armitage’s gaze. Then, he pushed himself up with his elbows, and pressed his hand on Armitage’s chest suddenly, pushing him back onto the bed.

Poe shifted on to his knees, straddling Armitage. His hand was still on Armitage’s pale chest, right over his heart. Poe could feel it pulsing rapidly. In his mind, he saw Armitage in front of him, with this same racing heartbeat and these same eyes, wide with surprise. Only this time Poe’s hand wasn’t over his heart – the muzzle of his blaster was. He felt air catch in his throat, leaving him almost more breathless than when Armitage had enraptured his body. If the time came, would he be able to do it? Would he be able to take the shot on Armitage Hux if it meant that thousands would live while one man died? He continued to feel Armitage’s pulse as he rubbed a thumb over Armitage’s nipple, trying to remind himself that the man he was pleasuring was in no danger at this moment.

“Poe…” Armitage moaned. “Poe, please.” Poe ran his hands down the length of Armitage’s body, stopping when he reached his legs. He lowered his head into Armitage’s thigh. Armitage spread his legs, and Poe kissed the inner corner of his right thigh, sucking hard so it would leave a mark.

Poe never left any traces of their affair in places that could be seen by others in command. It was no secret among the ranks that the General had taken the First Order’s best pilot as his consort. The fact that Poe’s security clearance outranked his official title of Commander would have likely been called into question, if not for the fact that Poe had twice as many confirmed kills as missions flown. But, even so, Poe and Armitage preferred to neither confirm nor deny the truth of the rumors. Everything in their lives had been prescribed by the First Order: their uniforms, the way they combed and slicked their hair back, the language they used, and the banner they fought under. They both had believed in these things fervently. And yet, their relationship felt sacred, belonging to them and no one else.

As Armitage’s moans grew louder, Poe released his lips. With his tongue, he traced the path from Armitage’s thigh down to his cock.

“Do you like that?” Poe asked, lifting his head and toying with Armitage a bit before taking him fully. Lifting a finger to Hux’s thigh, he traced down the same path.

“You scoundrel!” Armitage taunted.

Poe kissed his thigh again.

“Finish the job or I’ll have you demoted…”

Poe sucked harder at his thigh.

“Ooh…oh kriff…yes…kriffing hell…demoted…”

“I think the last night you said that was the night before I became Commander,” Poe teased. Armitage laughed, his body contouring inward with each chuckle. But it wasn’t exactly a joke anymore. Poe would be receiving the ultimate demotion, as far as Armitage was concerned: demoted to his enemy.

Armitage hadn’t always been a friend to Poe. Their parents’ relationship was fraught and strictly professional. His mother had been a friend to Rae Sloane, the closest person Armitage had ever had to a caring parent. But Poe’s parents’ missions often had them stationed far from command, the academy, and the stormtrooper program. When his mother had died, nothing of that connection remained.

As such, they’d met as adults, when Poe was stationed to fly the lead position in a small TIE squadron based off The Finalizer. Poe admired Armitage’s leadership abilities: he had a commanding presence, possessed natural charisma, was a skilled orator, and most of all, believed in the First Order more than anyone -- even Poe himself. But Poe was more wary of Armitage as a person. He’d scold Poe for being late to procedural meetings; refer to him only as ‘Captain,’ never Captain Dameron or Poe; and turn a violent shade of red, threatening to demote Poe, when responded to out of turn. But then, their relationship took a curious turn.

“Do you remember our first night together?” Poe asked, massaging Armitage’s thighs.

“How could I forget? Much like tonight, you had disobeyed my orders.”

“But it made you happy.” Poe winked.

“You engaged an entire fleet with five pilots! And then managed to emerge victorious! Of course, I was pleased. I wasn’t sure if you were a genius or a madman!”

“What do you think now?” Poe asked, giving Armitage no time to think before taking his cock in his mouth.

Armitage gasped. “A madman…” he said, between labored breaths. “But I love you for it…Poe…”

Poe tried to ignore the words Armitage was saying, focusing instead on using his lips and his tongue to shut Armitage up.

“Poe…” he screamed louder. “I love you…”

Poe didn’t want to hear it anymore.

“I love you, Poe…”

He wasn’t even sure if Armitage was saying the words anymore, or if it was all in his head. He worked his hardest to make Armitage come, suddenly feeling it couldn’t happen soon enough.

By the time his mouth was filled with the taste of his lover, his mind was already numb, replaying those four words over and over.

Armitage’s body collapsed. His hands, which had been clutching the bedsheets loosened as his fingers unraveled.

Poe had always found Armitage intriguing during their early encounters. Armitage was a man of integrity, by the standards of The Order, but was easily flustered and more prone to anger than Poe had expected. While Poe had always felt the Republic was too soft, he wasn’t sure he cared for Armitage’s ruthlessness, either. He sometimes wondered if there was anyone -- or anything -- Armitage had ever loved. Other than his cat, Millicent, of course.

That’s why Poe was surprised to discover that Armitage had been worried about him, when he’d taken on an entire fleet with four other pilots. There were tears visible in Armitage’s eyes when he returned. He thought it was just because the General couldn’t afford to lose his best pilot. He thought that, even when Armitage asked to discuss the mission privately, in the officer’s longue. He continued to believe it even as they strode toward Armitage's bed. And he only realized he was wrong when he felt Armitage’s lips brush against his, and heard his hushed plea: “Please, Captain Dameron – Poe – don’t do that again.”

“Armitage?” Poe asked, gently caressing his partner’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“I’m…tired…” Armitage groaned. Poe pushed himself off the bed, walking over to the sink to grab a towel and help Armitage clean up. Once finished, he extended a hand and helped Armitage reposition himself in bed, so that his head rested properly on its pillow. Poe was exhausted too, but he held out, not wanting to rest until Armitage fell asleep. When Poe woke, he would be leaving for good.

Poe had wrongly assumed all those years ago that Armitage didn’t love anything. But Armitage genuinely loved the First Order – and that was exactly the problem. He would never see Poe’s point of view. To him, Starkiller Base was necessary to win the war. Maybe he was right. But if that was the case, maybe Poe had been wrong to believe in the First Order. He wasn’t sure anymore. All he could do was act on his heart.

“Armitage?” Poe whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Poe?” Armitage’s voice was weak, but he was still conscious. Poe stroked his hair gently.

“I will always love you.”

“Me…too…” Armitage replied, before his breath gave way to a snore. Poe turned Armitage slightly, to help his breathing, and stop the noise. Silence filled the room.

A small part of Poe wanted to hate Armitage for continuing the Starkiller Base project. But the truth was, he’d fallen for Armitage precisely because Armitage was firm in his own convictions. For so long, their willingness to live and die for a cause had made Poe and Armitage feel united. It was strange, then, that their strong beliefs were now the thing tearing them apart.

Poe wished Armitage would reconsider the effect his actions had on the rest of the galaxy. He knew Armitage believed that killing thousands could save billions. He had always thought in term of logic and numbers. If only he could open his heart to the galaxy, the same way he had opened it to Poe.

Poe looked down at his mother’s wedding band, still on its chain around his neck. He never removed it – even when he and Armitage made love. Armitage had questioned him about it once. But Poe always said he didn’t want to take it off until he could give it to the person he wanted to marry.

The truth was, he always suspected that it would one day be Armitage. They were both of high enough rank for it to be a perfect match. The technology was readily available for Poe and Armitage to sire heirs. Perhaps, one day, his husband would reach the rank of Grand Marshall, or even Supreme Leader.

Maybe it was never meant to be. But in that case, marriage was never meant to be. Poe pulled the chain off his neck and carefully, so as not to wake him, placed it around Armitage’s neck. He bent down and placed a kiss to his forehead. With a yawn, he pulled his legs up onto the bed, finally prepared to succumb to sleep.

Perhaps, when Hux found out where he’d gone, he’d throw the ring away or burn it. A part of Poe worried that he was throwing away his mother’s keepsake. But, hopefully, Armitage would realize what Poe was trying to say. Even if Poe hated Armitage’s actions – even if he was willing to become Armitage’s enemy over this – he loved him enough to await their reunion.

It would be three years before Poe ever saw the ring again. By then, he was the General and leader of the Resistance. He’d destroyed Starkiller Base, taken down Hux’s fleets, and given his former lover every reason to hold him in contempt. But when Kylo Ren became Supreme Leader and led the Order in a direction contrary to Armitage’s beliefs, he’d defected too.

On that day, Poe found a First Order escape pod in the woods, damaged and cracked open. But there was no sign of Armitage, nor a body to mourn. There was only a ring on a chain – the one he’d been given after his mother’s death. As Poe held the ring in his hand once more, he wondered if somewhere, across the Force, Armitage was awaiting him too.


End file.
